L'amour
by hp-drago
Summary: Concours "I Would Never Forget This Night" Bella n' a jamais aimé personne, jusqu'à ce qu' elle LE voit. Toute sa vie va être bouleversée. 4ème au concours DÉPLACÉE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Tout à Stephenie Meyer**

**Voila une histoire que j'avias écrite pour un concours où je suis arrivée 4ème. Il y aura 3 chapitres.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Il y avait de l'ambiance ce soir, la boite de nuit était pleine à craquer, mais pour moi c' était une nuit comme les autres, avec des gens comme les autres, des filles relativement peu habillées avec un comportement qui n'était pas **irréprochable** mais qui suis-je pour juger les gens ?

Personne, alors elles se comportaient comme elles le voulaient. Comme les hommes présents ici, juste à vouloir trouver une fille avec qui passer la soirée, là non plus je n' allais pas juger, et j' avoue que moi même j' ai été une de ses filles, à vouloir s' amuser sans qu'il y ait de contraintes, juste du sexe. Pas de sentiments, pas d'amour, rien, juste du plaisir charnel. Après tout on n'est jeune qu'une fois, autant s'amuser. Et je l' étais, alors je profitais. Puis chacun ses plaisirs.

Même si je m' imaginais mal avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, comme le fontla plupart des gens, à se marier, avoir des enfants et rester ensemble jusqu' à la fin de leur vie, je ne voulais pas non plus n'avoir que ce genre de relation. Avoir un petit ami peut être parfois... Bien. Sauf si on croise mes ex. Alors là on pourrait virer lesbienne ou bonne sœur. Au choix...

Rien que d' y penser me donnait des frissons. Néanmoins je ne souhaitais pas m' engager dans une relation sérieuse. Tous ces sentiments n' étaient pas faits pour moi.

J' étais danseuse en boite de nuit, je n' avais pas eu de relation sérieuse de toute ma vie. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre je m' en accommodais.J' aimais ma vie tel quelle

Après tout pourquoi je me plaindrais ? J' avais des amis super sur qui compter, un job que j' adorais, pourquoi irais je m' embêter avec un copain ?

« Toujours dans la lune Bella ! » criait mon ami et collègue Démétri

Je lui tirais la langue avant de monter sur mon estrade pour danser. Je balayais la salle du regard, pour moi les hommes ici étaient tous pareils, la plupart n' étaient pas séduisants, ils étaient à peine beaux garçons, très peut étaient à mon goût. Non non je n' étais pas lesbienne, j' avais essayé et ce n' était pas mon truc. Et quand bien même j' en trouvais un qui me plaisait je le gardais pour la soirée et après il sortait de mon périmètre. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu le privilège d'être mon petit ami et la date de péremption arrivait bien vite. Je savais ce que je voulais et eux je n' en voulais surtout pas. Ma relation la plus longue avait du durer deux mois et on ne se voyait pas souvent. Mais cela m'allait, le statut de célibataire me convenait. Il n' y avait pas de contrainte, je faisais ce que je souhaitais quand je le voulais et il n' y avait personne pour m' obliger à rentrer chez moi si je ne le désirais pas, j' aimais ma liberté et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que cela change.

Mais pour ce soir, je voulais un peu de compagnie. Je scannais la foule à la recherche d'un homme qui serait assez mon goût pour quelques minutes de plaisir jusqu' à ce que je LE vois. Grand, les cheveux légèrement ondulés, blond cendré, une musculature fine, légèrement musclé, juste comme j' aimais et élément indispensable à mes yeux, une classe certaine. Il éclipsait tous les autres autour de lui, il n' y avait que lui. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux, non seulement parce que j' avais peur de le perdre dans cette foule mais aussi parce que je m' en sentais incapable. Il ne m' avait pas encore vu mais il restait un homme et finirait par me voir comme tous les autres.

Je travaillais ici pour que l' on me voit, j' étais payé à être vue. C' était mon job, bon, soyons honnête, j' aimais aussi sentir les regards envieux des hommes et ceux jaloux des femmes.

Je retournais à ma contemplation, il n' y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce que je faisais en ce moment, je l' admirais comme s' il était le plus bel homme du monde. Il avait l'air différent, une différence que je ne saurais définir, mais elle était là, bien présente devant mes yeux et je profitais de chaque seconde.

Je n' avais pas eu à attendre longtemps avant qu' il ne me découvre. De là ou j' étais je ne distinguais pas la couleur de ses yeux mais son regard était si envoûtant que mon sous vêtement s' en était pris un coup et cela ne m' était jamais arrivée. Enfin pas aussi rapidement...

Une fois nos regards croisés, il ne me lâchait pas, j'avais pris ca pour un défi et souris en coin. J' aimais les défis. Son regard s' était enflammé. Il voulait jouer, et bien nous allions jouer...

Après un signe de main au DJ toute l'équipe se connaissait bien et savait ce que nos gestes signifiaient il mettait une musique qui me permettait de faire ce que je voulais de quiconque.

Je savais que mon mystérieux inconnu appréciait le spectacle auquel je me donnais, je savais qu' il n'était pas le seul mais les autres n' étaient pas importants, je dansais pour lui. Il n' y avait que lui dans mon champ de vision et dans ma tête, par contre je ne savais pas si c' était bien ou pas.

Le spectacle que je lui offrais lui plaisait, il me dévorait du regard. Finalement les hommes étaient tous pareil, à réfléchir avec leur deuxième cerveau. Ce qui n' était pas pareil c' était la sensation bizarre qui me pinçait le cœur.

Finalement l' attirance physique que j' éprouvais pour lui n' était pas si différente des autres, elle passerait au fil des heures et des jours. Et il n' était pas différent, il ne devait pas l'être.

Je voyais ses yeux sur mes formes. Je me sentais puissante pendant ces moments là mais en ce moment je l' étais encore plus, cela me confortais, je gardais le contrôle, et, mon dieu, que j' avais horreur de le perdre. J' étais forte, j' étais une femme qui avait tout compris.

Pourtant son regard me déstabilisait, il était si pénétrant, comme si l' homme mystérieux pouvait voir à travers moi. Et quand je croisais son regard, j' avais une sensation bizarre comme si mon ventre se contractait de bonheur... Comme s' il se délectait de quelque chose de bon...Quelque chose de bizarre, enfin pas pour une personne normale mais pour moi, oui. Je n' avais jamais ressenti cela. Je devais être bizarre.

Mais je devais me ressaisir, je ne pouvais et je ne voulais pas de ca. Ce n' était pas pour moi. J' étais forte même si en ce moment je me sentais vulnérable face à LUI. Pourtant je voulais me prouver qu' il n' était pas différent des autres, qu' il était juste un homme parmi tant d'autres,..

A la fin de la chanson j' avais jeté un regard déterminé dans sa direction

« N'y va pas. » m' avait dit mon amie Rosalie avec qui je travaillais aussi.

Je ne l' avais pas regardée et encore moins écoutée, je n' écoutais pas grand monde d'ailleurs, sauf peut être mon patron mais bon il payait mes factures, je savais me taire quand il le fallait. Je me dirigeais déterminée vers lui en bousculant toutes les personnes sur ma route comme s' ils n'étaient pas la. Mon mystérieux inconnu occultait tous sur son passage, et dans mon cerveau c' était la même chose, comme si je n' avais connu que lui, comme s' il était le centre de ma vie. C' était à la fois agréable et carrément flippant.

J' allais lui demander si le spectacle lui avait plus mais il m' avait devancé. Il s' était rapidement levé pour venir quasiment se coller à moi.

En temps normal j' aurai repoussé l' homme qui venait me coller d' un peut trop près - ils auraient sûrement finit à l' hôpital ou si j' étais de bonne humeur, avec une poche de glace sur leur service trois pièces - mais là encore il montrait sa différence par rapport aux autres.

« Jolie danse. » m' avait il complimenté à l'oreille.

Son souffle caressait mon cou alors que son pouce frôlait ma joue me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je devais reprendre le contrôle et l' éloigner de moi mais si ses yeux me captivaient à vingt mètres à vingts centimètres j' étais cuite. Je pensais que j' aimais être dans son centre de gravité.

« Vert. » avais je murmuré pour moi même.

Il m' avait souri en coin. Je pourrais me damner pour ce sourire. Foutue crampe bizarre au ventre à cause de ce putain de sourire qui ferait fondre un iceberg... Et son parfum, un vrai délice, d' habitude ils sentaient la sueur, l' alcool ou le tabac, mais lui non. Je n' aimais pas cette sensation là, même si elle était agréable. Je voulais m' en défaire mais mon corps n' en faisait qu' à sa tête m' empêchait de faire ce que je voulais quand je me retrouvais près de lui ou quand il me portait de l'attention.

D' habitude je trouvais toujours quelque chose qui me rebutait pour me concentrer là dessus et les virer plus facilement mais là, c' était comme s' il n' avait pas de défaut.

L 'homme parfait serait il devant moi ?

**0o0  
><strong>

**A suivre...**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimées sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site (** qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs** ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les moeurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, **vous avez 5 moyens pour recevoir les news postées sur le site**. Un forum est même créé.

Merci

**le lien de ma page auteur se trouve sur mon profil, **où toutes mes fictions y sont.**  
><strong>

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
